IMPULSE
by LA DIABLESA
Summary: Seto & Tea ... ONESHOT.... "even though it was the stupidest thing she had ever done, she didn't regret it for a minute, Seto Kaiba tasted amazing.


**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN YGO... BUT THAT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM LOVING SETO WITH A PASSION**

**Seto Kaiba and Tea Gardner …… One Shot**

_"**What a beautiful blue sky**_**", she thought dreamily, "_Just the exact colour of his_ eyes _when he looks at Mokuba_", she couldn't help her small sigh. Suddenly she heard what sounded like a screeching cat, causing her to break out of her reverie.**

**The entire class looked at the pretty ,brown haired girl, who had been staring out of the classroom window lost in her own little world.**

"**TEA GARDNER" her Maths teacher Miss Takani shouted.**

**Tea looked up startled to see the teacher standing in front of her desk , looking as if she was about to burst a blood vessel.**

"**Yes" she answered very meekly , hearing the snickers coming from her classmates.**

'**I have been trying to get your attention for the last three minutes , being ignored is not something I take lightly. And since you seem to be more interested looking out the window than listening to my lecture, I will give you the opportunity to do just that, while you're in detention for the rest of the week."**

**Tea groaned just one more great moment in her life.**

**The bell rang and the students began shuffling out of class , Tea hurriedly tried to gather her books not wanting to be late meeting her friends for lunch. In her haste she knocked one over , but before she could pick it up, a booted foot mashed it to the floor. Tea felt all the blood rush into her face as she raised her head to see Seto Kaiba looking at her with his usual evil smirk. Strange how that smirk got her stomach fluttering. **

"**Gardner , being your usual brainless self I see" he told her in his low sexy voice sending shivers up her spine .**

**Tea finally found her voice "Will you get of my book" she told him in a very shaky voice, his nearness was doing nothing to calm her raging hormones. He leaned in close allowing her to smell his cologne . _"Aghghh"_ she thought_ "I can't take much_ _more of this"_ ,she involuntarily clenched her hands to keep them from wandering over his broad muscular shoulders.**

"**What are you going to do? " he rasped "sic your rabid dog Wheeler on me."**

**She tilted her head up and kissed him.It wasnot one of those gentle chaste kisses or even one of the shy experimental types, but a real "God I want you!" passionate kiss. Before Kaiba's brain could even begin to register that he was being kissed by Tea Gardner , she had run out of the room, books in hand.**

"**What the hell…… !" Kaiba exclaimed before sinking into the chair Tea had so recently vacated.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea sat down at the lunch table mentally cursing herself. **

"T**ea are you okay, you look a little flushed?" enquired Yugi sounding very concerned.**

"**I'm fine" she lied "I just got detention for the rest of this week that's all" ….. '_Well_ _that and I kissed our arch nemesis Seto'_ she mentally added.**

"**Why?"**

"**Why what?" she asked stupidly, wondering if she had blurted out that last part.**

**Yugi looked at her strangely "Why did you get detention?".**

**However before she could answer Joey interrupted.**

"**Cool Tea , now you're one of us !" he exclaimed excitedly while giving Tristan a high five.**

**Tea and Yugi both rolled their eyes heavenward .**

"**Yea Tea , it's really cool, me and Jo usually sleep, but I guess you could do your homework or something". Tristan chimed in looking at her with pride in his eyes.**

"**Maybe you could finish our history project" Joey continued , looking as if he hadjust had the greatest idea since the dawn of mankind.**

**However Tea's reaction caught him offguard.**

"**Crap, History!" she exclaimed shaking her head and frowning.**

"A**www, come on Tea , I thought it was a good idea" Joey pouted.**

"**Oh , it was a great idea Joey, I just had forgot about it" she told him. **

'**_Yeah I just forgot that I left my history book ,with all my notes for the project ,in the classroom where I did the stupidest thing of my life, Kiss Seto Kaiba' ._ Fortunately for her though the guys had started a serious discussion on duel monsters so she could just sit quietly, and pretend to listen to them, but really think about the fact that evenif it was the stupidest thing she had ever done , she didn't regret it for one minute. Seto Kaiba tasted amazing and even though she knew she would never kiss him again, she was glad that she had gotten a little taste of that heaven. She guessed that it could be confirmed that she was a sick pervert, but what the heck he was worth it. And if anyone ever found out she would just deny it to her death, she smirked a little at that. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Seto Kaiba walked into the lunch room looking absolutely stunned and more than a little confused. He even walked past their table without insulting Joey. Tea noticed that other than his usual silver briefcase, he had her green history notebook in his hand. She guessed that she was going to have to break into his mansion to get it back,as she really didn't intend to ask him back for it ... _'BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T TRUST HER LUSTFUL IMPULSES NEAR HIM!'_**

**"What's up with moneybags?" Joey asked looking almost as confused as Kaiba.Tea just shrugged, but she couldn't help the satisfied smirk that graced her lips. Suddenly Seto looked in her direction, and immediately the confused look left his face to be replaced by his evil smirk. She got scared, somehow she just knew that she was going to be dead soon. She ignored him for the rest of lunch and stayed very close to her friends for the rest of the day.**

**Seto had been stunned when Tea had kissed him, he had sat in the chair after she had left, wondering if he had dreamed the entire episode. Tea Gardner had kissed him totally senseless. Tea Gardner best friend of his worst enemy. Tea Gardner the ceaseless cheerleader. Tea Gardner the annoying friendship instigator. Tea Gardner the insulting twit .Tea Gardner the extraordinary kisser! He had picked up her note book almost in a trance and headed to the lunch room still trying to figure out what the hell had happened but more importantly why the hell it had felt so good. That was until he had looked across at her and seen that smirk. He knew that smirk very well, afterall he should probably have a patent for it. That was the smirk that said, " _Got you_ !".Then he knew ... Tea Gardner was attracted to him , _she wanted_ _him_ and she was glad that she had kissed him. He had smirked as he thought of a way to make this little scenario a whole lot more interesting.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tea quickly walked into the detention room , thankfully it was empty. She sat down on a chair at the front of the class and immediately placed her forehead on the desk, closing her eyes. '_Thank god he didn't kill me today'_ she thought , sincerely relieved.**

**She heard the teacher enter the room locking the door. '_Probably to keep us from_ _trying to break out_ ', she thought still with her eyes closed. Fortunately for her though the teacher didn't know that Tea was very happy to be here, far away and safe from Seto Kaiba.**

"**Miss Gardner" said a very serious voice from the front of the class.**

**Tea bolted upright immediately, knowing that her judgement day had come.**

"**S ...S ...Seto" she somehow managed to stammer, looking at the tall teen sitting in the teacher's chair, ankles crossed on the desk and well muscled arms folded across a broad chest. **

"**wh... what are you do... doing here?" she asked looking for an escape route.**

"**The door is locked and the windows are a three story drop." He told her calmly, "And I'm here because I'm supervising your detention."**

**She was about to ask how he had done that but then thought that he was _Seto Kaiba_, he could probably ask to be the principal of the school and they'd let him.**

**Seto looked at her squirm in her seat ,he was enjoying this immensely and the best was yet to come.**

"**Now , what do you propose we do to occupy ourselves for the next two hours, Ms. Gardner?." Heasked softly liking the way she blushed , it was obvious that her thoughts were in the gutter.**

"**Oh, I know, you could do your history project" ,he told her holding up her book, it was obvious that he had read he notes . Tea felt like a fly caught in a spiders web, there was a catch to this. **

"**Okay",she agreed leaning over the desk, hoping he would also lean across to give her the book.**

**He dropped the book in his lap. **

"**You're going to have to come here to get it" he told he huskily.**

**She looked at him , really looked at him and she saw it, the greedy lust that was emanating from his beautiful blue eyes.Then she knew, _Seto Kaiba wanted her_ , and she also knew that she was going to let him have her. **

**She got up and slowly walked toward him, feeling the powerful pound of her heart. He didn't move an inch , he was still reclined in the chair his eyes devouring her body in her short uniform skirt and tight cotton shirt. When she reached next to him she took the book of his lap making sure she brushed her fingers across his thighs, immediately feeling his leg muscles stiffening. She smiled as she turned to put the book on the table, then she had turned back , and in two seconds flat had straddled him. She loved it when Seto groaned and then his hands were on her waist positioning her more firmly so she could feel what she was doing to him. He was letting her take control, and it was a very powerful feeling. She grabbed a handful of his thick hair enjoying its silky feeling. She tilted his head up and leaned in until she was an inch away from him sensuous lips.**

"**So, when did you start feeling like this?" she asked him huskily.**

**His grip on her waist tightened before he began to confess, a small sexy smile on his lips.**

"**The first time I saw you, that would be about three years now. You were standing on the stairs , one legged propped on the banister tying your laces, and I felt like I had been punched in the gut" his hands moved from her waist , past her hips to gently brush her thighs, she felt as if a jolt of electricity had passed through her.**

"**I though you had the most amazing legs, all I could think of was how the would feel wrapped around me" his gripped tightened on her legs.**

**She gave him a very wicked smile, that caused Seto's heart to skip a beat "_my laces didn't need tying_" sheconfessed to him in a bare whisper , cutting of his surprised gasp with her lips. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, AND PLEASE EXCUSE ANY MISTAKES, I HATE TO PROOF READ**


End file.
